Heirs
by The Confused Rabbit
Summary: Three strong willed wizards,And three strong willed witches,Will come together,United as one,To bring down,A dark force, And return the world,To its natural order.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. –sniffs-

Heirs

A/n: Hey everyone! This is my first story on fanfic. I hope you like it!! Enjoy!

Prologue

Three strong willed wizards,

And three strong willed witches,

Will come together,

United as one,

To bring down,

A dark force,

And return the world,

To its natural order.


	2. Chapter 1 Looking Back

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. –sniffs-

Chapter 1: Looking Back

Hermione Granger, 19, sat staring out the window of 12 Grimmauld Place, tracing the beautiful design imprinted on her wrist. She was thinking back to her seventh year when everything had changed.

FLASKBACK

Hermione awoke to a burning on her wrist. She threw on her clothes and walked out of the Heads Dorm going towards Professor Dumbledore's Office. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt compelled to go to his office.

Hermione mumble the password, Lemon Drops, and hurried up the stairs. After venturing in, she was surprised to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and Pansy seated around Dumbledore, tea in hand.

"Professor I……" started Hermione but she never got to finish.

"I know perfectly well why you are here. I was merely waiting for you to begin explaining. I suppose you all would like to know why you are here and also why your wrists are burning." The six nodded.

"Very well," continued Dumbledore, "I won't beat around the bush. All six of you are connect to a very important prophecy. A prophecy that will bring down Voldemort."

"By now all of the burning should have worn off. Only, to be replaced by a marking. That marking indicates which of the Four Founders you are an heir to." Glancing down they saw a symbol on the inside of their wrists.

Ginny and Ron have a badger- Hufflepuff (loyalty)

Draco and Pansy have a Serpent- Slytherin (sly and cunning)

Harry has a lion- Gryffindor (courage)

Hermione has a raven- Ravenclaw (knowledge)

It was then that Hermione's head snapped up. She questioned Dumbledore, "Why is it that I have a small blue star next to mine and no one else does?"

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I knew you would notice that. You have been honored. Not only have you been chosen to be the Ravenclaw heir but also Merlin's heir. For you are the strongest and most powerful."

"WH-What," she stammered, "Surely Harry is the str……."

"No, Ms. Granger. I'm positive that it is you," the headmaster interrupted, "All of you will be able to communicate telepathically and use wandless magic. Now I assume you are all terrible tired and stressed out at the moment. Oh, before you go I have one more thing." He paused and Draco was getting very irritated.

"Oh, just spit it out Grandpa." The words had tumbled out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. They all looked at her in shock and amusement.

"Well, I was going to say that you, Ms. Granger, can also read minds and feelings. I assume you were channeling someone else's thoughts, hmm?" Hermione nodded her head vigorously. Then she glared at Draco, just knowing the thought had come from him.

The following years was filled with hard and intense training sessions. All had to become considerably strong in order to defeat Voldemort. They had to be prepared.

FLASHBACK END


	3. Chapter 2 MALFOY?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. –sniffs-

Chapter 2: Malfoy?

Over the year Hermione had become quite close with Pansy. Those two plus Ginny did everything together. Shopping, eating and just hanging out. The three resided in Grimmauld Place now that the war is upon them. Ron and Harry were also living their. Since the six were a necessity to the Light Side, it was essential that they stay safe. Draco was the only one not living in the headquarters.

Draco Malfoy was one of the spies for the Order of the Phoenix. It was a terrible and tiring job. But someone had to do it. He was a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle and therefore, acquired valuable information.

Hermione was currently attending a local community college. Tired of sitting around, she decided to do something. Today was her first day of classes and Hermione was a nervous wreck, an excited nervous wreck. She jumped for joy at the prospect of attaining more knowledge.

Pulling up in her little black car, Hermione gazed at the campus. She hopped out and hurried to her first class. In her rush, she rammed into an unsuspecting person.

Oomph "Oh, I'm so sorry," she gasped, "I'm going to be late." Grabbing her books, Hermione speedily ran to her classroom without even looking at her victim.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Slam A petite figure had just crashed into him. Draco Malfoy looked down to see the familiar face of a girl who was mumbling apologies under her breath. She scurried away leaving behind her purse.

Draco followed her with his eyes. Room-150A. He was planning to return Hermione's purse. Since it is a muggle school, she'd never expect to see him, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood extraordinaire, here. Oh yes, he was going to love her reaction to the sight of him. And with that thought, he strutted down the hallway.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Draco knocked on the door to 150A. The professor opened it up and let him in.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something for Ms. Granger," Draco whispered pointing out Hermione.

"Well alright. Get on with it," said the irritated professor.

"Thank you sir," replied Draco. 'Hmm, he sounds just like Snape' thought Draco. Walking up to Hermione's desk Draco inwardly grinned. She was going to be SO stunned.

When he finally reached her desk, Draco laid a hand on her shoulder saying, "Really Granger, you should keep track of your stuff."

Hermione was about to turn around when she froze. The male voice behind her had called her Granger. Turning around her jaw dropped. 'No, NO, NO! It can't be……'

"MALFOY?!" she shouted in a whisper as not to disturb the rest of the class. All Hermione got in return was the Famous Malfoy Smirk. She grabbed her stuff, Draco and swiftly left the room claiming it was an emergency. Hermione was furious at him. Draco even managed to ruin her learning experience at a MUGGLE COLLEGE! Boy was he in for it.

………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Hey if anything is confusing, just ask me about it. Okay? Good.

Won't you review my story please, do da, do da.

Won't you review my story please, do da, do da.

Won't you review my story please, do da, do da day, HEY.

Bow down to me,

The Confused Rabbit


	4. Chapter 3 An Encounter and Shopping

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. –sniffs-

Chapter 3: An Encounter and Shopping

Once they were out of anyone's range of hearing, Hermione blew-up.

"_What_ are _you_ doing _here_? Why can't I have a little piece? One day away from anything magic? Is that so hard to ask? IS IT?" when Hermione finished she was breathing heavily. Draco looked at Hermione shocked. He had no idea that she had felt that way. Glancing down at her glaring face, his expression changed to one of hurt. His intention had not been to make her angry. Draco actually wanted to make things better between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you," he said quietly, "I just wanted to…… never mind. I'll leave you to your business." Draco then started walking away. By now Hermione was feeling guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was just sick of all the war stuff and constantly being 'hunted' for. Hermione wished that she was still a child, so innocent, and without the ongoing war.

"Wait Draco," Hermione called to him as she caught up. She grabbed his arm and was about to speak when she felt an evil presence behind her. Her hand had tightened on Draco's arm when, over her shoulder, she saw a man with a Darkmark on his forearm.

Draco, now noticing how tight her hand was, turned to see a look of terror across her face. He too saw the Deatheater in the corner of the hallway.

(A/N: As you may or may not know, they can communicate telepathically. When they talk like that it is going to be in ( )'s. Okay?)

(Draco stop turning or he'll see you. Come on turn back right now.)

(What?)

(Just do it. Oh, and cast an illusion charm on yourself. We can't have him seeing his buddy and fellow Deatheater, Draco Malfoy with me, now can we?)

(Fine.)

They quickly waved their hands in front of their face and murmured the spell. After that was finished, Hermione led Draco pass the Deatheater. She wanted him to know that he wasn't Hermione. Well, she wasn't Hermione for the moment. Hermione hastened to read his mind.

(A/N: When Hermione reads people's minds, it is going to be in italics.)

_Now I just have to confirm that it is Granger. Then, if it is her, I'll go in for the kill. HHHAAAA Ha ah aha ha HA!_

Hermione gulped. She didn't think he'd try to kill her _that_ fast. Oh well, she was safe for now. Heading past the Deatheater, she saw he realized he wasn't who he thought. He didn't wait to disapprate.

(A/N: Disapprate, disapparte? Someone tell me how to spell it. Thanks. Back to the story.)

Sighing, Hermione and Draco changed back their faces. They were both glad he was gone. If it wasn't for Hermione's speedy thinking, they would have been in trouble.

"Well Granger, I guess I'll leave you alone now."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I've been much stressed lately," replied Hermione, "I was just about to meet up with some friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along." She started pulling him away and disapprated before he could protest. For if Draco hadn't interrupted her class when he did, she could have been killed when the class ended.

They arrived in Diagon Alley. Hermione pulled Draco behind her as she started towards a pair of familiar faces. Those faces went with the bodies of Pansy and Ginny. They waved hello to Hermione but were confused at the presence of Draco.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you. Draco is going to be hanging out with us too," then she let her voice drop to a whisper, "Oh, and I'm bringing him shopping too. Just as a little payback."

They got a table at a small café and ordered lunch. The Hermione told them about what happened with the Deatheater. When she finished, Pansy and Ginny had looks of concerned and shock written on their faces.

"First, are you guys sure you're alright? Secondly, Draco, why were you at Mione's school? Care to explain?" Pansy said with a sly grin on her face. Draco just blushed and looked away, refusing to confess as to the reason for his appearance. They finished up lunch and went on to do other activities.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The girls were pulling Draco along with evil grins and he was getting worried. Pansy latched onto him and then disapprated them to muggle London. When they arrived Draco was frustrated because he had no idea where they were taking him.

"Alright Pansy, where are we going?" Draco inquired angrily. Then, just as they had stopped in front of a clothing store, he shouted, "NO, I'd rather die than go shopping with you three!" But his protests died on his lips when Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Draco Malfoy you WILL go shopping with us. You had the never to go and disrupt my class time. That takes some real nerve you little prat. Now you have to pay for your crime," She said harshly with a smirk so like Malfoy's on her face.

Draco grudgingly slumped into the store. The girls wore triumphant smiles as they followed him. Oh yes, today was going to be _very_ fun.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Draco flopped down on his bed at Grimmauld Place. After his day in Muggle London he hadn't the energy to go back to Malfoy Manor.

The nerve of those girls. They took him to all kinds of feminine places. First was casual clothing, and then they went on to buy dresses and formal wear. After all of_ that_ was shoe shopping. Pansy had even made HIM buy some things claiming that it was 'just perfect' for him and if he didn't buy it 'all would be lost'.

Once they'd finished all their shopping, do you know where they went? Take a guess. To the SPA. Him, Draco Bloody Malfoy, manliest of all men, at a _spa_. Plus, Ginny had threatened him with one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes. (A/N: Is that that how you spell that?) No sir, he didn't wan to get on her bad side. Then Granger forced him to get his _chest, back, and eyebrows, WAXED!_

Boy was he tired. When they finally returned to the headquarters, he could only stand long enough to wash up and strip down to his boxers (A/N: YUM!) and get into bed. Draco swore to never EVER go shopping with those three monsters again!

………………………………………………………………………………...

**Hello everyone! How do you like it? I thought it was awesome too! Anyway, I would encourage you all to read some of the stories my sister has written they are awesome, just like mine. HA HA. Her penname is ****The-Phanatics****. I love you all (well not really).**

**Bow down to me,**

**The Confused Rabbit (hehe)**


	5. Chapter 4 AHHHHH, GRANGER!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy at home and with school. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! It's so sad-sniffle-sob.

Chapter 4- AHHH! GRANGER!

Just like Hermione, Harry and Ron had become friends with a Slytherin. While Hermione and Ginny had been off with Pansy, they had been off with Draco. At first all they did was argue about Quidditch. Then the arguments had progressed to scrimmages. They'd gotten past all the hate and insults, thought they still enjoyed poking fun at one another.

Harry and Ron crept into Draco's room the next morning. Knowing that he had come in completely exhausted yesterday, they wanted to take advantage of the sleeping Draco.

(A/N: And I don't mean do anything bad to him.)

Harry went to cover his mouth while Ron held his nose. They waited and about ten seconds later Draco's eyes shot wide open and he leaped from the bed. The duo fell to the ground laughing. Draco scowled and exited his room with Harry and Ron in his wake, laughing all the way to the kitchen.

When the trio arrived, they found Hermione silently crying at the table. Immediately, Harry and Ron ran over while throwing concerned glances at her. They wrapped their arms around her and inquired as to what was wrong.

"Well," Hermione sniffed, "Since that Deatheater showed up….. I can't go to school anymore." She then began to bawl again. The three men in the room had contained their chortles as long as possible. Soon it became too much for them to handle. Their laughter bubbled up and out of the males and they collapsed on the ground, laughing the whole way down.

Draco, being the more dignified one, picked himself off the floor first. About five minutes later, the Devious Duo lugged themselves off the ground and sat down next to Hermione. She glared at the two next to her for they had laughed the longest and hardest.

"Hermy," she scowled at the name, "We're sorry for ridiculing you but, it's only school." Hermione opened her mouth to retort but stopped short when she heard Draco mumble something under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like "pathetic, know-it-all, bookworm'.

Officially fed- up with the males in the room, Hermione drew out her wand. She summoned theirs and before they knew what was going on, she had them in a full body bind. She smirked when the three looked at her with shocked and fearful expressions.

Hermione levitated them out into the foyer just as Pansy and Ginny were descending the stairs. Both were looking at her with confusion in their eyes.

"Hello Pans, Gin. You see these three boys here?" They nodded, "Well, they have been behaving rather naughty. I think they need am punishment, don't you?" They nodded once more, this time with evil grins.

Turning back to the fear-filled Harry, Ron, and Draco, she pulled out her wand. She pointed at the ground and muttered a spell. She had conjured up a large glass bowl. It was just large enough for _three _very naughty_ boys._

Hermione then said while pointing at Harry, "_Contego Crinis_," then to Ron, "_Abeo Pilosus Bestia_." Lastly, she turned to Draco and with a smirk said, "_Verto Niveus Bestia_."

After casting her spells on the boys, she levitated them into the glass bowl. Next she attached the ball to the ceiling where everyone could get a glimpse at the hilarious sight. For Harry was covered in hair, Ron was a weasel, and Draco was a…… FERRET! Now it was the three females who couldn't, and wouldn't, hold in their laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………

After Hermione had her fill of laughs, she decided that it was enough punishment. Plus, Ginny and Pansy wanted their men back. Once Draco, Harry, and Ron were back to their original form, Hermione fixed her icy glare on them.

"If you had let me finished before you _rudely_ interrupted me with your laughter, you would have heard that none of you are allowed out either. Not even you Draco."

"What!" exploded Draco, "But I have to go back to the Manor. I'm a spy!"

"Well, Draco, you'll just have to say that you are staying with your dear friend Pansy. Since she is currently residing here, that means you are too." On that note, Hermione skipped away, delighted in Draco's horror.

………………………………………………………………………………...

In need of a relaxing bath, Hermione went into the luxurious bathroom. It contained the pool-sized tub and millions of faucets just like the prefect's bathroom do.

She threw on her bathing suit and dived into the warm, bubbly water. She swam for about thirty minutes. The next time she went under water, Draco stormed in. He too was in need of a relaxing bath. Draco was oblivious to the girl in the tub. He stripped down and jumped in. Hermione came to the surface. At that moment she noticed another being in the bathtub.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed when he resurfaced.

"Ahhhhhh, GRANGER!" was they reply. After the screaming fit, they stared at each other. That was when she noticed Draco was clad in only his birthday suit. (A/N: for those of you who don't know what birthday suit means, it means Draco was nakey.) Both pairs of eyes widened at this realization.

Quickly Hermione swam to the edge and pulled herself out while Draco covered himself up with bubbles. Before she left the room she turned back to a pink- faced Draco.

Hermione said, "Oh _Draco_. Nice package." Then she left with the sound of her laughter drifting through the halls. By now, Draco's face resembled Ron's fiery red hair.

………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: I know that it may seem like a lot of fluff but the having to stay at Grimmauld Place is important. _Hint, Hint ;)_

Oh, and please review.

Bow down, right now,

The Confused Rabbit

Come on Click it.


	6. Chapter 5 MO EMERGENCY

Disclaimer: You know the drill. NOT mine. So sad.

Dedicated to my bestest buddy Morgan!

Chapter 5: M.O. Emergency

After that embarrassing incident in the bathroom, Draco had retreated to his room. He feared running into Hermione and having her ridicule him.

The next morning, he finally emerged. But he had made a silent vow to humiliate her too. It was, of course, revenge for turning him into a ferret and insulting his, ahem, manhood.

While all these thoughts were whirling through his mind, Hermione decided to make her entrance. She was clad in a very modest skirt and a blouse that was even more modest. Hermione was also wearing knee highs with her Mary Jane's.

Draco glanced at her outfit and snorted. 'Geez, Granger dresses worse than my grandmother.' Light bulb This was his chance to embarrass her. With his face contorted into an evil grin he said, "Good God Granger, you dress worse than my grandmother. Ever thought of showing a little skin every now and then? What are you, a NUN?"

Hermione turned crimson. Her blood began to boil. Her right hand began to twitch and he swore that she was struggling not to slap him. But, instead, Hermione turned on her heel and angrily stormed back up the stairs.

Draco sat back and smiled smugly. The rest of the drew looked at him with pity. He had unofficially started a war with Hermione. This was not a war that would be easily won. Before anyone could utter a word, the furious girl had screamed, "Pansy! Ginny! M.O. Emergency!"

Hurriedly, the girls being summoned scramble upstairs. They knew what the emergency was and they were itching to help her. The boys back in the kitchen were wholly confused.

"What is an M.O. Emergency?" asked Ron, scratching his head in complete confusion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back upstairs, the girls were working on their emergency. M.O. stood for make-over. They had come up with this code so the others would know when they were in need of their service. Usually it was getting ready for balls, or other formal occasions. Hermione reasons were more evil.

Hermione's bedroom was in a mass of clothes, shoes, and hair and beauty products. The main goal of all of this: to bring down Malfoy. Hermione had the potential if she dressed with a little more skin. But she chose to dress in a different fashion. Her clothes had to be up to her standards and no one else's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About an hour later, they were finally ready to unveil their masterpiece. Pansy and Ginny went into the den where the three men (ha men, right) were playing video games, courtesy of Hermione.

"Harry, Hun," Ginny cooed, draping her arm over his shoulder. All she got in response was a grunt. Highly offended, Ginny pointed her hand at the television and it blew-up. Harry looked at her furiously.

"Gin!" cried Harry.

"Oh, quit giving me that look. It was only a video game. We, we being Pansy and I, have something to show all of you."

"Presenting," took over Pansy, "The fabulous, new-and-improved, Hermione Granger.

Hermione strutted into the boys' range of vision. One glance at her and their jaws simultaneously dropped to the floor. Hermione was clad in a skin-tight, white halter top with a low v-neck. She was also wearing a tight, skimpy jean skirt and black stilettos. Her hair was cascading down in soft curls, down her back. The make-up she was wearing was natural looking. To complete the new do, she had stolen Malfoy's smirk.

Hermione went up to Malfoy and put her head level to his. She could sense that he was uncomfortable being this close to Hermione. She almost laughed out loud at that.

"I don't really that your grandmother looks like this, now does she?" Hermione breathed into his ear. Now he was really losing it. Draco decided he would go in for a kiss. But, a second before their lips met, Hermione turned her head and licked the side of his face, leaving a trail of saliva on his cheek.

Everyone laughed themselves into a fit of hysteria. Everyone, that is, except for Draco. Hermione looked up to Draco, expecting to see him blow-up in fury. It was, after all, a war. But, he just sat there, seemingly dejected. Hermione frowned. He wasn't supposed to be upset; he was supposed to take revenge. Well, that just ruins everything.

"Draco, I…" Hermione didn't get to finish. Draco had stormed off when she started speaking. He seemed deeply hurt. Hermione went after him.

When she got to his door she knocked. No answer. Hermione knocked once more. Again, no answer.

"Malfoy, if you don't open the door this instant, you will find that the door is no more." The door swung open. Hermione continued in and then began her apology.

"I'm really sorry Draco. I guess that I took it a little bit too far. After all, it was you who started this war. That's not the point. I want to make it up to you.

"How?"

"Well, you could lick my face." He stared at her incredulously. Hermione stepped closer. "Just kidding." Closer. "I was thinking," Closer. "I could do," Closer. "This." Then she kissed him. He immediately responded. He's a guy, what do you expect?

They parted on account of a lack of oxygen. For a couple of minutes they just stood their in silence, stealing glances at one another. Finally Draco mumbled something.

"What was that?" questioned Hermione.

"I said you're forgiven." Hermione smiled. Before she left the room, she quickly gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. Hermione shouted her thanks over her shoulder as she walked out of his room.

"No, thank you," mutter Draco softly to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the whole 'war' was over, Hermione and much more civil to one another. A couple of days later, Dumbledore made an appearance.

"Hello Heirs. How are you on this fine day?" Hermione felt a wave boredom and frustration wash over her. The emotions channeled from the rest of the crew were urging Hermione to tell off Dumbledore. The brunette had a feeling that they were doing this just to witness Hermione speak back to their once professor.

"Actually sir, we are quite bored at the moment. I am sick and tired of staying in this old, moldy excuse for a house. I want to go out into the world, discover and experience new things. Most of all, I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL. Of course that isn't possible in light of certain events. We need to stop hiding, go find Voldemort, and KICK SOME EVIL ASS!! BUT, YOU WON'T LET US LEAVE!" Hermione was flushed after her powerful monologue. She was relieve that she got that off her chest and embarrassed that she let herself get carried away.

Dumbledore was shocked at first, but then he started to chuckle. "Ms. Granger, you must have been holding that in for awhile. Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system. No need to apologize. It is hard to deal with one's emotions. Especially when the emotional baggage of others is being thrust upon you." The last sentence was directed at the five who had willing passed Hermione their feelings.

"Anyway, since you all are so bored, I have come up with a plan. The plan is to hold relay races." Most looked at Dumbledore like he had three heads. "Relay races are a series of different races. I guess that it could be considered a muggle sport. The races may be anywhere from quaffle toss to 100 meter dash. You will be one teams of two. The teams are: Harry-Ginny, Ron-Pansy, and Draco-Hermione."

"Now all you have to do is come up with a team name and uniforms. Tootles." And with that, the headmaster left, the room, humming a Mary Poppins tune.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The six young adults sat around brainstorming ideas for the uniform and names for the upcoming competition. Hermione suddenly jumped upright, eyes sparkling with ideas. She concentrated hard on Draco and herself. When she opened her eyes, she grinned.

Draco was clad in navy blue and silver swim trunks. On the side of the pant was the team name- The Enemies. He was also wearing a tee that matched his shorts. Hermione was sporting a tankini and shorts that were the same colors as Draco's ensemble. Her outfit also bore the team name.

The other teams' were similar. Harry's and Ginny's were gold and maroon with the name The Fighters. Ron's and Pansy's were white and deep green. Their name was The Dreamers.

Everyone peered around the room, checking out the other's uniforms. With satisfied nods, they all went up to bed, looking forward to the races that wise, old man had prepared for them.


End file.
